Misaki's Hidden Talents
by JewyCenter
Summary: A whole bunch of random stories (Drabble?) where we find out some of Misaki's hidden talents. ;)))))
1. Chapter 1: Gymnastics

_**I know... I write too much about Misaki. I CANT HELP IT.**_

 _ **And guys... I don't know anything about gymnastics...**_

 _ **Misaki is 19 years old here.**_

 **MISAKI POV**

I woke up from my afternoon nap to loud laughter coming from downstairs. I groggily sat up and rubbed at my eyes. Throwing myself over the side of Usagi's bed, I started to walk towards the sound.

Oniichan (A/N: Oniichan right...?) and Usagi-San were sitting on the couch. Oniichan had a small digital camera in his hand. The two were squished close together, trying to get a closer look at what was on it. _What the hell were they giggling about?_

I started to walk downstairs, rather noisily trying to get the attention of the two. It worked, Usagi-San looked up at me and smiled.

"Misaki, come here and look."

I walked behind the couch to see the small device. What I saw made my face go red with embarrassment. Oniichan was showing videos from when I was in gymnastics as a young boy. The screen showed me in a tight solid black leotard and a pair of boy shorts. I was standing on the corner of a tan bounce mat. My hands were thrown into the air elegantly before I took off in a sprint. I could see myself doing front flips, round offs, and handsprings as quick as a bunny.

Niichan switched to the next video. This one showed me, I was standing on a tall balance beam. My face showed the emotion of fear though. I started to bend my knees getting ready to flip but I stopped and jumped off.

"Oniichan, I'm scared!" The younger me cried, my voice was so high that it was cringy. This was only about 7 years ago too...

"It's okay Misaki... You can do it!" You could hear my brothers voice coming from the camera as well, he sounded exactly the same.

I looked over at Usagi-San, he was smiling so much it was creepy. When he saw me staring, he smirked and gave me a wink. I stuck my tongue out like a child.

Looking back at the screen, my huge green eyes were glazing over. Niichan guided me back over to the beam and gave me a thumbs up. I responded with a tiny smile, I stood back up and was starting to get ready again. I turned around and bent my knees, I'm guessing I was trying to do a back handspring. After a few deep breaths, I finally jumped.

But I fell off... I could see my foot slip, causing me to tumble off the side of the beam. Niichan yelled fearfully and ran over to where I was. The camera was pointed to me on the floor crying.

"Niichan I think that's enough..." I tried to grab the camera out of his hand. I didn't want Usagi seeing this.

"Aww... Fine. But only if we go outside and show us if you still got it." Niichan said with a smirk. _Why is he being so evil right now!?_

"Yeah, Misaki. Shows us." Usagi spoke up with a small chuckle.

I threw on a pair of shoes and started to walk out the penthouse with a pout.

We went to the grassy back yard of the apartment building. Niichan and Usagi sat next to eachother off to the side watching closely.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked curiously.

"Do a flip." Usagi said.

"Well... what kind?"

"I don't know any names. Takahiro, what's the one where you run and flip like this..." Usagi was using his fingers to show what he meant.

"... Um, I think that's a front hand spring. Misaki, I don't think you remember any of your routines so just show us your warmup moves we would practice at home."

I raked my brain, trying to think of everything we worked on. I could only remember a few moves, it would work for now.

I started to step back, giving my self room on the grassy field. I took off sprinting into a front handspring and then did a simple round off. I did a quick 180 degree turn and bent my knees slightly. I did multiple back handsprings, trying as hard as I could to stay in the same general place. In the middle of one I stopped halfway through, going into a handstand.

Staying still, I could see Usagi-San staring at me with a gentle smile. I smiled back at him with a short laugh. This took my energy away and my arms gave out, I tumbled to the ground with a thud. I sprawled out on the grass looking up at the bright cloudless sky.

"Ow.. Hahah." I laughed, it was nothing to get upset over.

"That was wonderful Misaki, minus the falling part." Nicchan giggled as he walked over towards me. I sat up, Usagi was also making his way towards me. He held out his hand, I grasped it firmly as he tugged me back to my feet.

"I've got to go back home, it's almost dinner time. I should help the wife out." My brother said with a sigh.

We all said our good byes as we watched him get into his parked car in front of the building. Usagi pulled me to his chest in a warm embrace. He grabbed me and carried me bridal style back up to the penthouse. I didn't protest, no one was around to see us anyways.

When we got inside, I turned around and Usagi-San started talking to me.

"I didn't know you could do that sort of stuff, Misaki." Usagi said softly as he stared down at me. I chuckled and scratched behind my head in embarrassment.

He pecked my lips and whispered into my ear. "Maybe we can try out your flexibility tonight." He smirked.

"PERVERT! No way!" I screamed at him, he just chuckled as he hugged me softly. We stayed like that for a few minutes, just swaying softly in each others arms. I may not show it too often but I honestly don't regret doing one thing with this man.


	2. Chapter 2: Singing

Head cannon: Misaki likes to sing while he cooks. Lel

 _What does Misaki do when I'm not home_? The 30 year old author thought as he leaned back in his office chair. He began to come up with a plan that would enable him to spy on his lover without said lover knowing. A smirk over came his face as it hit him.

"Bingo... " Usagi whispered.

...

I strolled out of my office and looked at the floor below me from the railing. Misaki lifted himself up from the couch and glided over to the kitchen. Pulling a green apron over his small frame he faced the staircase about to obviously yell for me.

Misaki however jumped at the sight of me, startled by my unexpected presence.

"Ahah Usagi-San, you scared me. What do you want for dinner?" The boy asked with a slight giggle in his tone.

"I have to go pick up papers from the office very quick. You can make me a surprise, I'll be back very soon, I promise."I exclaimed as I lazily made my way down the stairs. I saw his smile twitch as I dressed in my coat and shoes. He nodded and with a quick turn around he proceeded to cook dinner.

I tried to contain my smile as I left the spacious room. I made loud footstep sounds in place, gradually getting softer as if I were actually walking away. I then grabbed the door, opening and closing it rather forcefully. Immediately, I dropped onto the ground and silently put my shoes and coat on the ground. On all fours, I crawled towards the open room and as quietly as I could opened the door.

I quickly shuffled behind the large counter and sat still. Misaki didn't seem to hear me as he was preparing food, he's also pretty oblivious to his surroundings. I stifled a laugh at my successful plan, I got comfy and listened closely to my kittens movements.

Misaki pulled out pots and pans and gently set them on the stove. I started to slither over to the side edge of the counter wanting to see him. I was as close to the wooden floors as I could be.

Misaki poured water in the pot and turned on the stove, he dumped packets of powdered stuff and little slices of vegetables into the pot. He then walked backwards and leaned his elbows against the counter. Tilting his head back to look at the ceiling he began to giggle.

I was suspicious of what was causing Misaki to laugh. He then flipped over and faced the counter, his slender fingers tapped a beat on the marble accompanying it was a small hum. He suddenly stopped and looked behind him.

"Usagi-San!?" He yelled with a mischievous grin. _Why was he calling for me? He knew I was gone... Or maybe he was making sure I was gone. What's he planning?_

When he was met with silence he turned back around started to hum again, louder this time. He gently made a few graceful spins and slid across the smooth kitchen floor with his blue and white starred socks. (A/N: I went there)

He slid and stopped right in front of the utensil drawer. He opened it and proceeded to pull out a wooden soup spoon.

I figured he was using it to stir the ingredients of the pot, what he did next would've surprised anyone. He started to sing and used the spoon as a microphone.

" _Ponpon dashite shimaeba ii no_

 _Zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho_

 _Heddofon kakete rizumu ni nosete_

 _Wayway akete atashi no michi wo..."_

I was amazed, I knew Misaki had some hidden talents but singing hadn't even crossed my mind. I recognized the song he was singing, he lowered the usually soprano pitch down so it was comfortable for his male voice. His voice was unexpectedly smooth and gave me a warm feeling.

" _Ponpon susumu iroiro na koto_

 _Dondon kiteru? anata no kimochi_

 _Poipoi suteru warui ko wa dare?_

 _Sousou ii ko aa_

 _You make me happy"_

I couldn't keep quiet anymore, he was too cute to handle. I got up from my spot on the floor and stood behind the counter and stared at him. He did another playful turn, this caused him to see me. He screamed and threw his spoon at me, his weak throw gave me no pain as the spoon hit me in the middle of the chest.

"AHH! Usagi-San!? What are you doing here!? ...Oh my goodness, please don't tell me you heard that?" He asked flustered. His face glowed red and his body trembled from humiliation.

"I did, " I smirked.

"H-how much.."

"All of it." I replied bluntly.

He slowly placed his elbows on the counter and rested his face in his hands. He whined as he started to shake his head left to right.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Misaki. You have a beautiful voice... You could actually do something with it in the future if you really tried." I tried to comfort him, I walked around the counter and wrapped my arms around him. He leaned into my chest, I could feel the heat radiating from his face.

I stroked his hair as started to talk again. "This is so embarrassing..." He whimpered.

I chuckled and leaned towards his ear. My warm breath against his skin caused him to curl into himself. "It's okay, Misaki. I'm glad I got to hear your lovely voice." I whispered.

"Usagi-San..?"

"Yes, love?"

"Dinners ready."

I squeezed him as hard as I could. "You're absolutely adorable... I can't help but want to lock you away for ever."

Misaki's blush lessened as a small smile formed on his tiny lips. He hugged me back with no hesitation. The sound of steam could be heard as we held each other in the middle of the kitchen, we swayed side to side gently. I kissed the top of his and smiled a smile of contempt.

 _I love you Misaki_ , I thought to myself.


End file.
